high_school_sportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Campolindo Cougars football
The Campolindo Cougars football team represents Campolindo High School in the CIF North Coast Section. The football program began competing in 1962 with only a Freshman team. The following year a JV team was formed, and in 1965, Campolindo fielded it's first varsity football team. History State/Sectional Championships # 1986 NCS 2A # 2011 NCS Division 3 # 2014 NCS Division 3 # 2014 CIF Division 3 # 2015 NCS Division 3 # 2016 NCS Division 2 # 2016 CIF Division 4-AA # 2017 NCS Division 2 League Championships # 2004 (Diablo Foothill) # 2008 (Diablo Foothill) # 2011 (Diablo Foothill) # 2012 (Diablo Foothill) # 2013 (Diablo Foothill) # 2014 (Diablo Foothill) # 2015 (Diablo Foothill) Rivalry The Miramonte Matadors are the primary rivalry for Campolindo, although another rivalry exists with the Acalanes Dons. 2011: A Cinderella Season, A Dynasty is born Campolindo was picked to finish last in the Diablo Foothill Athletic League by Contra Costa Times in August 2011. The 2011 Varsity team started its Cinderella Season with a win over Moreau Catholic. Week after week, they surprised the fans, the press, and the community one week at a time. They finished the regular season 10-0 with a win over DFAL pre-season favorite, the Las Lomas Knights. During the CIF North Coast Section Division 3 playoffs, the team played as the #3 seed, ultimately winning the CIF North Coast Section Division 3 Championship over #1 Marin Catholic 20-18 on December 10, 2011 after a thrilling last second field goal by Christian Antezana. The team competed in the 2011 CIF State Division 3 Bowl Championship against the Washington Union Panthers on December 17, 2011, only to lose 16-21, finishing the season 14-1. 2013: The Mark of Zolintakis Campolindo was lead by star quarterback Andrew Zolintakis, who passed for 2,685 yards and completed 145 out of 231 passes. Fans wore t-shirts saying Mark of Zolintakis. The team finished the season 11-1 after losing to the El Cerrito Gauchos in the CIF North Coast Section Division 3 Semi-finals. 2014: A Season of the Ages Campolindo finished its season 16-0 with a CIF Division 3 State title. The team was led by quarterback Jack Stephens who accumulated 3,564 passing yards for 37 touchdowns, and running-back Nick Fadelli who rushed for 1,870 yards and scored 32 touchdowns. Tight End Tyler Petite was selected to the 2015 Under-Armour All-American game. This was the first year that the games were broadcast on the newly-created Campolindo Broadcast Network. 2015: A New Era, Mira's Year, The No-Names Prior to the start of the season, the Bob Wilson Stadium replaced its old field and all the great memories from the 2005 to 2014 seasons. The team was lead by Junior quarterback Jacob Westphal, Senior lineman Sterling Strother, and Senior wide receiver Max Flower. Finding pre-season opponents was an enormous challenge after they won the 2014 CIF Division 3 title. The team won their fifth consecutive DFAL league championship, back to back CIF NCS Division 3 Championships, and the CIF NorCal Division 3AA Bowl Championship. Their quest for back to back state titles came up short as they fell to La Mirada in the CIF State Division 3AA Championship. Senior Offensive Lineman Sterling Strother was selected to the USA Football's 2016 International Bowl. The Lamorinda Bowl game against Miramonte was bigger than ever as both teams were undefeated in league and the Matadors were looking to hand Campo their first league loss since 2010. However, Junior wide-receiver Kannah Cruickshank returned the opening kickoff to start the Lamorinda Bowl game en route to a 37-0 shutout against previously undefeated Miramonte. Their run in the NCS Division 3 playoffs was strong as they made the championship game. This game was famous for having a special t-shirt by Coach Macy having a typo calling the game the "NCS Chamionship". In the CIF Division 3AA NorCal Bowl Championship, Campolindo knocked out the Division 1 Milpitas Trojans on a late field goal by Matt Blair with 23 seconds remaining. The Cougars placement in the CIF State playoffs has sparked controversy around the school for being paired with three Division 1 schools. 2016: A New League, Aca's Year, The Dysfunctionals The team was lead by Senior quarterback Jacob Westphal and Senior tight-end Joey Berzins. The team was faced with challenges in the inaugural season of the Diablo Athletic League-Valley Conference, including a matchup against Clayton Valley Charter in the first ever Foothill-Valley Bowl rivalry game between Campolindo and Clayton Valley Charter on November 4, 2016. This year's Lamorinda Bowl game against Acalanes is being hyped as bigger than ever as Acalanes has a new coach. There has been some talk that this year could be a down year for Campolindo Football, but the Campolindo community remains optimistic and certain that the team will fight hard through all of their games. The Cougars got plagued by early-season injuries to Juniors Chris Brahney and Kyle Leuteneker. The Cougars dropped its games against Valley Christian and Oakdale in the pre-season. The Cougars then were pitted in a David vs. Goliath matchup vs. Clayton Valley Charter in the regular-season finale on November 4, 2016. A limited edition t-shirt for the game created by Coach Macy had Black Friday 2016 and the matchup listed on the t-shirt. The result of Clayton Valley Charter being in the same league has caused the other schools in the league to complain to the NCS office, asking for the Ugly Eagles to be removed from the league for football. The Cougars caught fire in the playoffs, winning the NCS Division 2 title over the Windsor Jaguars 40-20, then dispatching the Palma Chieftains 30-21 in the CIF NorCal Division 4-AA Championship, then winning State by demolishing the Bakersfield Christian Eagles 31-7 in the CIF State Division 4-AA Championship. 2017: NCS 4 of 4 The team was lead by Senior quarterback and defensive back John Torchio. The Cougars had a challenging preseason losing to Marin Catholic 42-21 in 100-degree heat at their field and to Rancho Cotate 33-28 on a bad call on potential game winning touchdown. The Cougars' game against Miramonte was postponed from October 13 to October 16 due to unhealthy air quality from the Sonoma County fires. The game against Acalanes was rated as the biggest game in Lamorinda history as the quarterbacks from both teams, the Cougars' Torchio and the Dons' Robby Rowell were longtime childhood friends. In front of a sell-out crowd, Campolindo and Acalanes traded scores but the Dons stunned the Cougars on a last second touchdown, ending the Cougars 7-year winning streak against Acalanes 35-28. The Cougars went on to win their fourth consecutive NCS title, dominating all four rounds. Campolindo was selected to play Milpitas again in the Division 4A NorCal Championship bowl game, where the Cougars put up a fight but fell 52-38. 2018: 8th straight 10-win season Challenges arose for the Cougars as they lost all-star player John Torchio to graduation. Junior Grant Harper helped fill in the role as starting quarterback. Campolindo started the year with a big win over longtime rival Marin Catholic 35-21 as receiver Max Schoenberger had four touchdowns. The Cougars got redemption against the Acalanes Dons in dominating fashion having lost to them the year before. Campolindo fell to Bishop O'Dowd in the NCS Division 2 Semifinals, ending their quest to win their 5th straight title and their 17-game NCS playoff winning streak. Seasons Varsity # 1965 # 1966 # 1967 # 1968 # 1969 # 1970 # 1971 # 1972 # 1973 # 1974 # 1975 # 1976 # 1977 # 1978 # 1979 # 1980 # 1981 # 1982 # 1983 # 1984 # 1985 # 1986 # 1987 # 1988 # 1989 # 1990 # 1991 # 1992 # 1993 # 1994 # 1995 # 1996 # 1997 # 1998 # 1999 # 2000 # 2001 # 2002 # 2003 # 2004 # 2005 # 2006 # 2007 # 2008 # 2009 # 2010 # 2011 # 2012 # 2013 # 2014 # 2015 # 2016 # 2017 # 2018 # 2019 Junior Varsity # 1963 # 1964 # 1965 # 1966 # 1967 # 1968 # 1969 # 1970 # 1971 # 1972 # 1973 # 1974 # 1975 # 1976 # 1977 # 1978 # 1979 # 1980 # 1981 # 1982 # 1983 # 1984 # 1985 # 1986 # 1987 # 1988 # 1989 # 1990 # 1991 # 1992 # 1993 # 1994 # 1995 # 1996 # 1997 # 1998 # 1999 # 2000 # 2001 # 2002 # 2003 # 2004 # 2005 # 2006 # 2007 # 2008 # 2009 # 2010 # 2011 # 2012 # 2013 # 2014 # 2015 # 2016 # 2017 # 2018 # 2019 Freshman # 1962 # 1963 # 1964 # 1965 # 1966 # 1967 # 1968 # 1969 # 1970 # 1971 # 1972 # 1973 # 1974 # 1975 # 1976 # 1977 # 1978 # 1979 # 1980 # 1981 # 1982 # 1983 # 1984 # 1985 # 1986 # 1987 # 1988 # 1989 # 1990 # 1991 # 1992 # 1993 # 1994 # 1995 # 1996 # 1997 # 1998 # 1999 # 2000 # 2001 # 2002 # 2003 # 2004 # 2005 # 2006 # 2007 # 2008 # 2009 # 2010 # 2011 # 2012 # 2013 # 2014 # 2015 # 2016 # 2017 # 2018 # 2019 Hall of Fame The Campolindo Football Hall of Fame started in 2008. Each year Head Coach Kevin Macy inducts 3 former players that made big plays and great leadership in their years at Campolindo. On years when Campolindo wins a Section or State Championship, he inducts the entire team too. The event is held in the beginning of May each year as a precursor to spring practice and the upcoming season. Inductees # Class of 2008: Blair Dimond (Class of 1997), Mike Haffner, Joe Splendorio (Class of 1997), 2007 NCS 2A East Bay finalist, NFHS Class 84A Championship team # Class of 2009: Brad Foster, Scott Swantner, Nick Coulter # Class of 2010: Scott Gwilliam (Class of 1998), Kyle Irving (Class of 2000), Sean Sherbert (Class of 2001) # Class of 2011: Sean Pfalzer (Class of 2003), John Panagotacos, Brad Eastham # Class of 2012: 1986 NCS 2A Championship Team, 2011 NCS Division 3 Championship Team # Class of 2013: Pat Galligan (Class of 2004), Bob Wilson (Coach), Sean Irving # Class of 2014 (Night of the Linebacker): Zak Meers (Class of 2002), Ryan Donnelly (Class of 2001), Scott Kidd (Class of 2004), Class of 2014 4-year DFAL sweep tribute # Class of 2015: Nick Graziano (Class of 2005), Nick Mascheroni (Class of 2008), Tyler Rittenour (Class of 2009), 2014 NCS Division 3, CIF State Division 3 Championship Team, 2014 CIF NorCal Division 3 Bowl Game tribute (Purgatory Bowl) # Class of 2016: Kickers: Jackson Rice, Jimmy Adranly, Giorgio Tavecchio, Cookie Antezana (Class of 2014), Matt Blair (Class of 2016), Adam Smith (Class of 2002), Phil Galligan (Class of 2005), Mike Greco (Class of 2008), 2015 NCS Division 3, CIF Division 3AA Nor-Cal Championship Team, 2015 Lamorinda Bowl tribute # Class of 2017: Kevin Coupe (Class of 2001), Mike Bonetto (Class of 1999), 2016 CIF State Division 4-AA Championship Team # Class of 2018: Kava Tyrell (Class of 2006), Aaron Poreda (Class of 2004), Tommy Connolly (Class of 2004), Alex Breaux (Class of 2004), 2017 NCS Division 2 Championship Team # Class of 2019: Joe Durantini (Class of 2009), Justin Bonetto (Class of 2002), Michael Vandenberg (Class of 2005) # Class of 2020: Griffin Piatt (Class of 2012) Category:Campolindo Cougars football